


【佑灰】合法所得地老天荒

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 15





	【佑灰】合法所得地老天荒

/

文俊辉坐在床上守株待兔地等着他。

——健完身回到家里破天荒没有听见公放淘宝直播的全圆佑在看见文俊辉放下手机的那一刻如是想道。

自从文俊辉迷上了在北京时间8点半守着淘宝直播进行买买买活动以来，全圆佑已经很少能在这个时间点获得恋人超过十秒的眼神了。

老婆大人瞥了他一眼，一言不发，拿起两条浴袍便兀自走进了浴室。处处透着怪异。

肌肉还处于充血状态全身大汗淋漓的全圆佑也没多想，踱步走到浴室门口想和爱人商量着让他先洗的时刻在踏入浴室的一瞬间就被按倒了瓷砖墙上狠狠地堵住了嘴。

大男孩毫无章法地亲吻着他，双手主动地攀上他的肱二头肌，手掌的温度严丝合缝地压进他极度冒汗的皮肤表层，蛋白粉喂养出来的肌肉上被男孩的手握出突兀的红。

唇舌被男孩勾着往更深的地方去了，舔吻的时候对方嫌他不够卖力似的抱得更紧。男孩眼睛湿湿的，像被被春雨沾惹的杏花，水汽朦胧地望着他，仿佛他才是那个起心动念的人。被反复蹂躏过的唇瓣亮晶晶的，微微露出贝齿，仿佛在暗示着些什么，欲语还休。

其实是有些时日没做了的。天时、地利、人和，一概不全，彼此拖着拖着就也默契地不再提起了。于是全圆佑被这样一撩拨才想起自己也是有爱可做的人。有的人一起平板支撑一起撸铁一起踩动感单车，最后一起进健身房的淋浴间他打了两局游戏人才慢悠悠的出来，所以干了什么事也不言而喻，在密集的行程中也能挤出那么一点亲密的时间。有的人约个饭看个展拍拍照各自忙碌，休假日错开时间离开宿舍又有个把小时同时失联所谓何事大家也心照不宣。但他和文俊辉就没办法这样，没有共同爱好，没有强烈地腻歪在一起的需要，虽然把对方纳入了自己的权力管辖范围但处处迁就的表现也会让对方不适，前期对私人空间的过度理解和尊重也造成了他们对向世界宣告他们对对方的所有权没什么想法。因此，对方和自己待在一起就很好了，相拥而眠很好，促膝长谈也很好，共享一个被窝的时候可以分享琐碎的心动和喜悦，也可以在彼此都觉得合适的时间消弭骤然升腾的悸动和情欲。

但经常找不到这样的时机：无论是在王者峡谷连输三局还是在刺激战场持续挂点，都会找不到热力相拥的情绪；如果他恰好还沉浸里史书中金戈铁马，当下的气氛也是正好是交流上下五千年的氛围，那么夜谈到春香梦龙和牛郎织女的时候也就该点到为止。最后他絮絮叨叨说我们不都在一起了吗，这世上没有西王母拆散我们了，小猫咪仰头露出美人尖让他亲一口，两人不知不觉共同陷入酣睡。

于是鲜少有这样的时刻，向对方表达需索，任灵魂交欢，放纵昙花一现，不论地老天荒。

他的男孩迫不及待地将他的衣物脱去，然后是自己的，两具精壮的身体很快便赤裸相见。

今天的爱人很是反常，摸着他的时候像害怕他被别人掳走了一样，将他困在双壁之间的时候也是，吻得急不可耐，又热，抚摸着他就像要将未来几年的情欲就在此刻发散掉一样。撑在他腹肌上的手也是热的，平时看着对方在厨房腌五花肉的时候也没想过被这双手摸着的时候竟是这样色情的待遇。

他拉着男孩的手走到花洒下，在水帘下奋力将男孩抵在他和瓷砖墙中间，定定地看着他的大男孩。

文俊辉的脸红得几欲滴血，一双手小心翼翼的抱住他的肩背，抚摸着他的蝴蝶骨仿佛下一秒他就会化蝶。他隐隐约约感受到他的对象今夜很是在意他的骨肉，拥抱和抚触都像在反复确认他的存在，桃色的意味很是浓重，但又偏生带了一点流浪猫占山为王的胆怯，对领土主权在意又担忧。

男孩怯生生的不敢看他，附在他耳边蹭着他的脖颈：“想做了。”

“想和圆佑君做色色的事。” 

男孩的手悄悄地潜到他的下腹，轻轻地描绘着他下腹的青筋。被撬动理智的全圆佑利用身材的优势将双方的距离压得更近，一只手搂住男孩抵在墙上的头逼着文俊辉视线与他交汇——爱人的眼波里流淌着不可名状的小情绪，像被害怕被抢走糖果又害怕蛀牙的小男孩。

他想，一定是那个大嗓门男人说了什么蛊惑人心的话，不然他的大猫咪怎么会对他露出这样不安的神情呢，明天大概需要去找明浩看看那个男人的直播回放了。就在这样想着的时候，对方却以为他的坐怀不乱是无动于衷的表现，更是难过的抬头看他，抓着他的手放在了自己劲瘦的腰身上，扭了一扭，慢慢开口：“圆圆不喜欢我了吗？”

霎时间所有疑问句都变成了语助词与感叹号，脏话的出现极为恰当。全圆佑在嘈杂的流水声中骂了句西八便掐着男孩的下巴吻了过去。肉感的唇珠被他粗糙的舌苔重重碾过，甜腻的呻吟又被他舔破，溢出口的低吟凑不成长音，断断续续，淹没在蒸腾的抚慰里和浪荡的水声一同灌进脑海里。他将搂在男孩腰上的手也紧了紧，将炽热的欲望与男孩微微翘起的物事贴在一起，微微合拢五指将两人未了的情欲握在了一起，上下套弄着。

一心奔着出货去的，全圆佑几乎弄没几下文俊辉就开始受不住地掐紧他仍动作着那只手的手臂，被热水冲刷得红彤彤的皮肤此刻又被掐出了青白色的指痕，提醒了文俊辉今天令自己反常的动因。

他拍打着全圆佑的胸口低喘着：“不要——”

可惜他男朋友并没有听到他心底的呐喊，拇指重重捻过他肿胀着的圆润的龟头最后加速一阵撸动两人便都双双迎来了高潮，浓稠的白浊挂在两人的耻毛和腹肌上，转眼又被热水冲刷得一干二净，漂浮在地漏上的只剩一点浅浅的米浆，说是做肠粉皮剩下的大概还是有人会信。

高潮来临的时刻他的男孩剧烈地颤抖着，哆哆嗖嗖地要他抱紧一点，整个脸仿佛蒸了半小时桑拿一样红得要滴出水来，跟他索吻的姿势也仿佛是被他欺负狠了一样，说话声细细的，灌了蜜喜欢的紧又忍不住骄纵：“我后面都摸过了啊……明天又没有行程……”

“嗯……”，全圆佑哑着声音开口，有些控制不住自己的低音。

他侧身挤了三泵沐浴露，将乳白色的液体从恋人红透了的脖子根开始一路向下，用掌心在胸口围着两枚桃瓣画圈打出细密的泡沫，逗留片刻又往湿滑的那处去，一指塞进去矫情的穴口浅浅的逗弄着，摸出里面更多的液体。文俊辉有样学样的也挤了一些沐浴乳糊在了他厚实的背肌上上下下划出些细沫，心猿意马地在他的腰窝上摩挲着，覆在紧俏的臀部上有一下没一下地打着拍子。对方色情又大胆的动作燃烧着他的理智，全圆佑感觉满屋子的水汽都都沸腾了，脑子热热的，滚动喉结都感到干渴。在理智所剩无几的情况下他还是拿下了一旁的花洒，转动着喷头让喷出来的水流汇聚成一股冲劲十足的水柱，扫荡过对方身上轻颤的每一寸肌肤，胸前的莓果被激烈的水流弄得红红的，惹得他忍不住想一亲芳泽舔一口看看他紧紧抱着的这位被这样玩弄后会有什么反应。

全圆佑一边拿热水将大猫咪周身的泡泡都冲走，一边埋头在人胸口作业，一边戳着后方湿润的小孔玩儿，逗得小猫急急忙忙抡拳捶人。即使已经在韩国年龄算法下迈入了生命的第二十五个年头，人形金吉拉依旧属于猫科动物，扬起爪子挠人的时候你也不会怪他都这把年纪了撒泼打人，只觉得可爱。兴许是惹急了眼，男孩溢出口的呻吟沾染上了哭腔，一边被他调戏着红了眼一边又想到解决燃眉之急的只有眼前的这位坏蛋，有些气急败坏地抬起一条腿挂在了他的腰间，磨蹭着他炽热的欲望。

再将花洒淋透全身各处之后，他终于舍得将花洒放回架子上。热水冲刷的全圆佑的壮硕的肌理，滚烫的欲望逼他陷入无谓的困兽之斗。

全圆佑轻轻啄吻着男孩湿软的唇，放在对方身体里的两指勾弄着招惹出了更多的花露。男孩颤巍巍地将全身的重量放在他身上，仿佛他们是两枝在风中交颈依偎的梨花。

命运自然会化解为爱所困的珍珑棋局，渴求、放纵、无度、占有、成为对方的俘虏是其中一种心甘情愿，忍耐、节制、理解、包容、成为对方的灵魂羁绊也是另一种心甘情愿。人成为了理性的动物，但又被理性折磨得忘记了动物的本能，鱼水之欢和花前月下本就不该互相矛盾。

看着恋人被热水洗的潮红的脸，全圆佑发觉嗓子眼儿渴得厉害，他磕磕绊绊找回自己的声音，手下的动作也没有停：“有一件事情俊尼好像说错了……明天你有schedule的……”

文俊辉抱着他的脖子有气无力地问：“什么……”

男人一把抱起他的男孩，脑海里浮现了他们彼此都是骨瘦如柴的时代，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，痞气十足地伏在男孩耳边说道：

“陪我……”

……

之后剩下的两个字文俊辉听得不太真切，因为牛郎心急如燎地走上了鹊桥，春香的红袖拂过状元公的脸，他被男人抱着走向了他们分享了许多睡前小故事的床。

/

可以预见的是这决计不是一场轻松的性事。

全圆佑抱着文俊辉将他安置在床上，转身从衣柜的暗格里拿出新买的润滑剂，一步一步坚定地走向他。这种时刻嗅到危险的气息其实也没什么用处。被扑倒在枕头上的文俊辉迷迷糊糊地想。

他双腿大张着去夹住男人训练有素的腰杆，抬着腰去蹭因为走动的缘故有些软下去的那位朋友。全圆佑低下头来同他接吻，细碎的吻密密麻麻地落在他的额间，然后是眼睫，侧脸软乎乎的腮帮子肉，密布着绒毛的耳垂，和纤长的脖子上突起的喉结。他的脸被亲的湿乎乎的，身体好像又被热意围剿，划开肌肤的淌出来的又只剩下欢好的信号。

全圆佑摸着他下面的时候他像抓住猫咪的后颈一样伸手去抓男人的脖子，像发狂的小野猫一样抬起汗涔涔的脸颊向男人索吻，男人闷哼着加深这个吻，在他口腔里攻城略池，要他臣服，要他心甘情愿，而后他满意的听到恋人破碎的呜咽。

“嗯——呃——啊……”

文俊辉随着他进出的节奏时不时地发出引人遐想的娇吟，每一声都正中全圆佑的下怀，无论这样的场面经历过几次他还是会像乳臭未乾的毛头小子那样，全身的血液都往下半身去，海绵体被猫爪握住就献上灵魂做猫的忠奴。

亲得难舍难分之际，他的恋人腾出一只抱着他的手在床头柜上慌乱地摸着什么，掏出一把小薄片后按在了枕边。

“可以……可以进来了……”，男孩低声说道，羞赧的脸色就春心萌动的少女。

听到这句话，男人忽然停下动作，抽出手指时带出了些许娇嫩的穴肉，一张一合仿佛在挽留着他。他故意拿两根被润滑油蹭了湿淋淋的手指夹着一块薄片，满是戏谑地看向文俊辉，而后将薄片连同整手黏乎乎的润滑油都交到男孩手中。

“可是我还没准备好呢”，全圆佑憋着笑说道。

文俊辉深吸了一口气告诉自己不能生气不能生气，秋后算账可以，紧要关头必须先解决主要问题，次要问题稍后再议。也没打算扭捏作态，文俊辉将一脸看笑话的表情的男人按在床上就骑在了人身上，撕开包装挑出透明的套子，给男人半勃的性器撸动了两下便将安全套顺到了底端，撑着身子让湿润的小口吞吃被薄膜包裹的男性象征。

反正本来就是身体应该很熟悉的关系，不是吗？如果还像处子般青涩，在应该琴瑟和鸣的时候拉拉扯扯，那才是有问题对吧？文俊辉一坐到底的时候泪腺不听使唤的把他的眼眶又填满了泪水，因为肢体交缠的部位发疼，无论扩张得多认真还是疼。没有力气像个老手一样熟练的自己寻得趣味，明明不想靠对方使力但又不得不承认自己里面绞得厉害，光是全部吃下去就觉得男人应该要赞赏自己了的。抽咽去寻男朋友的五指给自己借力，哪想对方和他十指紧扣的时候就忤逆着重力向上顶碎他拼命忍耐的泪意，“全吃下去了呢……俊尼里面……很热情呢”。桑葚过了成熟的季节被捣成浓稠的汁液，浇在人心口，黏黏糊糊想要把心搓干净送上去又自我厌恶每一个尽力殷勤的自己，所以得让对方也做点什么，抬起身子的时候露出骄傲的天鹅颈，每一次吃下对方的东西都捅到最底，用同归于尽的勇气，和与天地同寿的毅力。

喜欢的边界被侵犯，因此厌恶的情绪也水涨船高。要做乖巧的猫咪，所以要自我说服学会讨好和迎合，但他都变乖学会转着逗猫棒起舞了呀，怎么还是不给他个痛快呢？非要喵呜喵呜丢盔弃甲吗？被扣住双手坐在男人大腿上顶得出神的文俊辉忍不住委屈起来。明明伸手就能抱抱安慰他啊，但对面的人愣是只给他泥泞的交叠。昌源男人讨厌死了。那根东西也欺负人。总而言之，坏透了。

但坏透了的男人也是他的男人，文俊辉卸了力气软着身子靠过去，随之而来的不期而遇的掌心烙在他后背的肌肤上，滚烫的拥抱兜住载浮载沉的世界，他的腰肢被人握住揉捏。被人按住坐在男人那处上不许动的文俊辉大口大口喘着气，不安地扭动着身体也耐不住交合处无尽的痒。

“俊尼也感觉到了吧……它隐约很喜欢我呢……”

全圆佑附在他耳边低声呢喃。软塌塌的耳根被荤腥的语言挞伐着，熏出娇滴滴的红。

“很烫……又软……” 

他循着刁钻的角度用力顶了一下，男孩失控地叫出声。被刺激到敏感点的内壁缠绵地卷紧入侵的坏家伙，身体比理智更早做出反应。

“是个很厉害的存在呢” 

他伸手摸着有些软下去的恋人的性器，剪得齐平的指甲盖搔刮着底下的囊袋，边顶弄着后方的前列腺边照顾着前面本该用来发泄的男性象征。刚刚射过一次的那处极为敏感，度过了不应期后又颤巍巍地挺立了起来，奔流于五指间的睾丸酮被戴眼镜的男人所支配，爱意又充斥大脑，文俊辉满脑子只剩下全圆佑，以及和全圆佑做爱。

躺在干涸的河床上像搁浅的游鱼，深吸了一口气后文俊辉鼓起勇气咬上男人圆润的肩角，配合着那只手套弄的节奏卖力地让那根待在他身体里东西触碰着不能僭越的情潮的开关。男人倒是满脸欣慰地任他咬着，偶尔配合着撞得比他自己坐下去要用力一些。最后实在没力气了，他抱着男人喘着粗气，停下了动作。

下一秒，男人肩角柔和的曲线变得狰狞，上臂的肌肉绵延成坚实的山脉，文俊辉还来不及反应便被人抱住掉了个个，放在了柔软的橡胶床垫上。呼吸漏了一拍的瞬间男人捞起来他的大腿，将刚刚离境的器具又塞了进去暖热的温柔乡，借此成为了对方身体的一部分。在成为了同事，同僚，同辈，挚友之后，也成为了交颈而眠的鸳鸯，是同戏一春池水的游鱼，也是因缘所聚的共命之鸟。被热浪紧紧包裹的两具身体也顾不得其他，隔墙有耳什么的比起春宵一刻更是不值一提，男人将筋骨柔软的男孩两根白玉似的大腿拉地更开，而后大开大合地操干起来，用前端硕大的龟头去撞男孩身体里那块矫情的软肉。文俊辉舒服得头皮发麻，全身爽得连脚趾根都沉浸在这场性事中，在爆发的爱意里被热辣的肌肉记忆控制，一切遵于本能。前方开始吐出一两滴精水的家伙被男人握住，他一边加速抽动着一边把玩着男孩看起来也很有料的分身。在男孩已经累得喘不出完整的热息之际，发狠地顶弄上即将引发潮汛的那一点，最后一击狠狠地撞进了泥泞不堪的禁地，同时放开了握在恋人性器上的手——滂沱大雨淋湿了花季，两人同时达到了高潮。

隔着那层薄薄的套子，文俊辉依旧能感觉到男人射出来的精水依旧会一股一股地喷射在他的内壁上，这让他产生了很多奇怪的想法。比如绿茶降低睾丸酮在现实生活中的实践失败，比如昌源男人举铁真好。

剧烈的喘息牵动着胸腹上沟壑纵横的肌肉跟着起伏，文俊辉躺在床上用眼球饱食着美色，有些得意男人这幅样子只有他看得到，又抬着手想去摸人人羡艳的腹肌。一想到这个男人用这句健美的身躯同他交好、让他欲生欲死，而他人暂时没这样的机会和本事，似乎偶尔让男人露出一点点肉馋馋各位善男信女也不是什么坏事。

为了不让身体里刚软下来东西出去，文俊辉小心翼翼地夹着屁股去摸手机，滑到工作群里人家让他男朋友确认明天要全网推送的杂志物料。

他将手机屏幕怼在男人眼前：“现场有没有哪个工作人员看你的眼神是要把你扒光的？！”

“你们拍之前造型师有帮你整理过衣服吗？！！”

“你要不要好好说一下这个部分的内容。”

家属大人的语气有一些骄横。

全圆佑看了看视频里的内容，笑着拨开了他的深圳男孩被汗水渗得湿哒哒贴在了额头上的刘海，在工作群里打下一行字： check过了，没问题。发吧。

用的是文俊辉的社交账号。

他将手机扔到一边，捧起文俊辉软糯糯的脸，亲了亲对方的嘴角。

“还不如讨论另一个问题……”

“把我扒光了的俊尼，不打算再占点便宜在走吗？”

全圆佑将埋在文俊辉身体里的坚挺往前蹭了蹭，抵在湿乎乎的软肉上有一下没一下地研磨着，沉着嗓音接着说道：

“要侧着来……或者……后入吗？”

/

狂风大作，暴雨袭来。

下了一整夜的雨淋湿松软的土壤撬开生命的玄机。落入泥里的雨滴浸润大地，蒸发成水蒸气而遇冷成云，化作雨滴再次坠进土里，催生一颗种子，再次等待一场暴雨。于是“宇宙是否有尽头、时间是否有长短、过去的时间在哪里消失、未来的时间又在何处停止”于此刻的爱侣而言并不是急需解答的问题，因为爱意包裹的分分秒秒都与天同寿，热浪奔袭便能与地同龄。红尘滚滚与地老天荒都与他们无干，唇齿相依的那一刻，金吉拉的肉垫按在了自家的山头上，占山为王的喜悦填充了大脑，愉悦的瞬间便成了永恒，时间在此刻停止，昙花故此永生。

拥抱爱人的时刻，山川日月皆因他而动，死水苦木皆因他动情，花卉禽石各具其色。

怀抱中的那位，便是世界。便是唯一。

END.


End file.
